Sludge Princess
by Zenkindoflove
Summary: Sequel to elphabachan's JACKIE EXPLOSION. Just as brutal, but this time the rest of the band is here!


**AN: **This is a sequel to elphabachan's JACKIE EXPLOSION. It is once again, a Metalocalypse crossover, however, that shouldn't stop you from reading it. Besides, you guys need to be introduced the the hilarity that is Dethklok! Okay, this is my first comedy piece, so I have no idea whether this is funny or not, but I gave it a try.

This is dedicated to elphabachan, because she's my fellow metal chick and psyche girl.

* * *

Donna, Fez, and Hyde walked up to the Foreman's driveway to find four, darkly dressed, odd looking men standing underneath the basketball goal. There was a very tall, skinny one with long, blonde hair and full pouty lips, who could only be Skwisgaar. Next to him stood Toki who had long, light brown hair and sad, child like eyes. Picking away at the paint of the pole with a hunting knife was Murderface, whose protruding stomach was barely covered by his tight navy blue tee shirt. Finally, stood a somewhat twitchy looking Pickles with waist long, red dread locks and a red goatee. 

"Um, excuse me." Donna said as the three of them approached the suspicious looking characters. "Can we help you with something?"

All four band members whipped around and faced the three confused friends.

"Ai," Fez whimpered as he hid behind Hyde. "They look scary." He whispered while peeking over his friend's broad shoulders.

"What do you want Blondie?" Murderface called with his finger nails on the chalkboard screeching, slurring voice.

"I think it be obvious, Murderface." Skwisgaar replied in his own unique Scandinavian accent. "She seen our shows and wants our hawt bods."

Donna crinkled her nose. "I don't even know who you are."

Pickles immediately walked towards her with an outstretched arm, using his distinctly recognizable Wisconsin accent to greet them. "Hiya, I'm Pickles, drummer of the infamous Dethklok."

Hyde perked up his eyebrow, eyeing the strange man suspiciously. "Never heard of you."

"Um… well." Pickles strummed his fingers together. "Well, we're from the future you see! We bought this super metal time machine that this Russian scientist invented."

"Oh, look!" Skwisgaar shouted as he pointed to Toki who everyone now noticed was wearing tight, purple bell bottoms. "You has lady bottom bells on. Go on, talk to Jugsy over there and tell her about your lady problem."

Toki's innocent face squinted up at the tree like man. "You'sa lady Skwisgaar."

"NO I NOT!"

"Will you stop it ya douchebags!" Pickles screamed back.

Donna and Hyde's eyes were popping out of their heads as they stared in slight horror but moreso confusion at the exchange. Fez had abandoned his scared position behind Hyde and he, too, couldn't help but stare.

"It's still in the experimental stage." Pickles replied while shrugging his shoulders.

Hyde shook his head side to side and cleared his thoughts. "Alright, you're from the future. Whatever. Now, what the hell are you doing in my driveway?"

"Oh, well I used to live here in Point Place before I got big with Dethklok here." He proudly stated as he looked back to his band mates, who were too pre-occupied with their own attention getters, whether it be carving pentagrams in the paint of the pole or starring at Donna's boobs, to notice. "Oh, and our buddy Nathan Explosion just rode by with some brunette chick saying that he would be back in 30 minutes."

"She was very pretty." Toki said dreamily with his eyes glistening at the memory.

"He's probably banging her right now." Murderface muttered, still carving.

"What?" Hyde asked in shock as he uncrossed his folded arms and swung them to his sides.

"Do you think they mean Jackie?" Fez asked as he walked from behind Hyde and into view again.

Hyde crossed his arms again and just shook his head, while Donna pondered the idea. "Well, she didn't come back with us now that I noticed. In fact, last time I saw her she was with you... Hyde?"

Fez gasped. "What did you do to my goddess you son of a bitch!"

"Nothing." Hyde answered with aggravation hanging from his voice. He shook his head and sighed. "Well, she sort of fell in this pond…"

"Did you just leave her there?" Donna demanded, now very worried about Jackie's safety.

Hyde put him upturned fingers on his knitting eyebrows and rubbed his eyes that lay covered underneath his sunglasses. "Well…. Sort of."

"She did look kind of wet…" Pickles began.

"Damn it, Hyde!" Donna screamed. Suddenly, she noticed a cool hand rubbing her arm and her body being pulled into someone. She looked up to find Skwisgaar staring down at her with seductive eyes.

"You…" He began, raising his eyebrows at her. "Are a BILF. That is a Blondie I would like to.."

Before he could finish his statement, blaring music played from the heavens as a large man upon a black horse rode up the street, his hair flowing majestically behind him. He was clad in shiny, metal armor with a Roman gladiator helmet sitting upon his head. Skwisgaar removed his arm from Donna and began to play air guitar to his own riffs.

"Ah, here's Nathan now." Pickles declared.

The horse came to a stop in the Foreman driveway and Nathan helped Jackie down.

"See ya Sludge Princess." He said as Jackie stared up at his with starry eyes.

"See ya Nathan Explosion." She grinned and stalked over to her friends with the hugest grin on her face.

"Told you he banged her." Murderface mumbled again, now putting his knife back in his pocket.

"Is this true?" Hyde demanded, breaking Jackie from her daze. "Did you have sex with this guy?"

Jackie stuck her hands on her hips and puckered her lips in annoyance and anger. "I don't see why it is any business of yours Steven Hyde! You left me in a puddle!" She stomped her foot and stormed off to the basement.

"Come on guys." Nathan called with his gruff, grumbling voice. "It's time to go to another brutal place. MY HOUSE!" He gave his trademark death metal growl and the guys slowly began to follow.

"What the hell man?" Hyde said as he watched the guys retreat.

"Well, maybe if you was just a little bit nicer to her..." Toki turned around and said.

Hyde stared dumbfounded at the man with sensitive eyes. "Get out of here." He yelled.

And with that the Dethklok boys left Point Place, leaving their brutal mark on Hyde's stubborn heart.


End file.
